


Choices

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hi! Requesting a fic on yandere Xander and/or Ryoma finding out that male s/o went with Corrin instead of siding with Nohr or Hoshido (basically 3rd route Fates)?"





	1. Xander

When Corrin is first kidnapped and taken back to Hoshido it’s like ice water in his veins. His little brother is gone, taken from their home, and who knows what they’d do to him there. And then, as if to make matters worse, you’re gone as well.

He’s distressed, and no one can blame him.

When the time comes and they make it to the border of Hoshido and Nohr he’s overjoyed to see you safe and sound.

“Come home Little Prince,”

Xander’s addressing Corrin, but his eyes are focused only on you.

You love, loved, Xander, but your time in Hoshido opened your eyes to a lot of things about your relationship. Especially about how unhealthy your relationship with the Nohrian prince was.

The worst part is, you don’t know if things would change if you were to go back. Infact, you fear that going back to Nohr, to Xander, things may only get worse.

His overbearing protection, your limited freedoms….

You barely hear it when Corrin tells Xander he will not be returning to Nohr, that he has to fight for his true family, and that he desperately hopes that Xander can understand.

It’s only when he turns his attention fully on you now, Siegfried pointed directly at you. You’ve never been afraid of Xander before now.

Frozen in fear, unsure of what you’re going to do.

“____, come home. We’ve missed you, I’ve missed you.”

And slowly…you nod.

You don’t need to look to know the Hoshidan Royals and Corrin are watching you with disbelief and concern.  Xander accepts you by his side.

There’s a moment when he simply holds you close to his side, before pushing you behind him protectively.

“Camilla, guard ____,”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence, the women is pulling you protectively to her chest. “We’ve missed you so much darling!”

You can only watch as Xander’s sword goes from Corrin to Ryoma. “I won’t let you take my brother!”


	2. Ryoma

“I’m worried about you.”

“Huh?”

It’s the last thing you’re expecting from Corrin. The poor boy has been quiet for the most part as he adjusted to things in Hoshido. You can’t blame him really. You don’t know how you’d react if you were in his position.

“You don’t seem happy.”

That’s…

It’s not incorrect.

Still, you force a smile, you don’t want Corrin to worry about you, he has enough on your plate.

“I’m fine Corrin, thank you though.”

He’s quiet for a moment, as if thinking over things.

“I’m…When the time comes, I think I’m going to return to Nohr…you should come with me.”

It’s…a sweet offer.

Realistically you should tell someone. Tell Ryoma, or one of the other royals that Corrin plans to leave. But you don’t. You can’t bring yourself to.

Ever since then you’ve carefully considered Corrin’s proposition. Could you leave? Would Ryoma let you leave? Would Ryoma let Corrin leave?

You doubt it.

And deep down despite everything that’s happened, you still love Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
